wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - January 23, 2018
The January 23, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. on January 23, 2018. Episode summary The Miz & Asuka vs Big E & Carmella The second week of WWE Mixed Match Challenge kicked off with Raw General Manager Kurt Angle and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan coming together to thank the WWE Universe for tuning in for last week’s historic first episode, exclusively on Facebook Watch. With the stacked announce team of Michael Cole, Corey Graves and WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix calling the action, the second week proved just as exciting, as the charismatic combination of Big E & Carmella (arriving in matching “Fabulous” gear) clashed with eight-time Intercontinental Champion The Miz & the undefeated Asuka. In a frenzied match contested under traditional Mixed Tag Team rules, Big E kicked off the bout by toying with Miz. When Asuka tagged into the action, however, Carmella was quite hesitant to take her partner’s place. Big E calmed his partner’s nerves by encouraging the first-ever Ms. Money in the Bank to literally give her adversary an ”L” – a letter Asuka did away with in quick fashion. The Intercontinental Champion and Big E reengaged and traded control for a bit, before Carmella’s interference brought her Japanese foe back into the squared circle and led to Miz & Asuka punishing their opponents with ruthless “It" Kicks. In the wake of that double-assault, Miz took charge and grounded his massive opponent in impressive fashion. When the ladies returned to center stage, however, The Princess of Staten Island surprised one and all when she caught The Empress of Tomorrow with a vicious kick. When she made the mistake of trash-talking a little too much and even slapped her undefeated opponent, however, Asuka suddenly took control with a running kick to the face and locked in her patented Armbar. When Miz pulled Big E off the apron, Carmella had no choice but to tap out to give Asuka & Miz a huge first-round win! As the dust cleared on the hard-fought match, WWE MMC host Renee Young grabbed a post-match interview with the victorious mixed tag team. Though Asuka responded to her question about teaming with Miz in Japanese, The A-Lister was more than happy to “translate,” as he described the ways that The Empress of Tomorrow felt inspired by his championship example. Whether Miz’s interpretation was on point or not, the impressive win moves the tandem one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity, Rescue Dogs Rock. Together, the self-appointed “Awe-ska” will now set their sights on the next step in the groundbreaking tournament, a second-round battle against “The Boss Club,” Sasha Banks & Finn Bálor,in Week 7 of the Mixed Match Challenge. Prior to that epic showdown, don’t miss next week’s first-round contest when Braun Strowman & Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss collide with Sami Zayn & Becky Lynch. WWE Mixed Match Challenge airs every Tuesday night at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: The Miz & Asuka defeat Big E & Carmella by submission in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Interviewer: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_01232018ej_0099--f48aa7326aa98dce6e2d471deb3847e1.jpg 002_MMC_01232018jg_0021--b2a672a1a5fc7882c8fb09d85e6dce30.jpg 004_MMC_01232018mm_0656--19bf46dfd358b7fdb905b01e1c5a8218.jpg 005_MMC_01232018mm_0660--33ee1a03a502e100784c408ceb38c286.jpg 006_MMC_01232018jg_0099--0edeac4909d79091e1a7440a98aefdfc.jpg 007_MMC_01232018ej_0221--a9e9dc33610cc0dfdb3ab825cd9fd8db.jpg 008_MMC_01232018ej_0223--2fc0952f61f7e6be94f945545c234bf9.jpg 009_MMC_01232018mm_0680--d4f9cfa54f5c9e918000be52d52151d8.jpg 010_MMC_01232018ej_0279--66c1b0f7d7cb3c6d542bc96204a29516.jpg 011_MMC_01232018ej_0298--40bc69543ae227fcb5a586511aa8a6e7.jpg 012_MMC_01232018ej_0302--299914b168ed260b3295a90111ff963c.jpg 013_MMC_01232018mm_0690--0252486ee5232a58d47bc248ecb92f46.jpg 014_MMC_01232018mm_0693--58f9f53f7ad80df22f7efff69a105481.jpg 015_MMC_01232018ej_0382--7086f4e5dc2236f9e4699cf3b5255f1f.jpg 016_MMC_01232018jg_0260--96ec1032e82410f0b94d12fb3f8e055b.jpg 017_MMC_01232018ej_0439--8a1fc69ca2df66008576dc0fda93a30a.jpg 018_MMC_01232018ej_0447--641aadbf08cb8c5fa80b87234783311b.jpg 019_MMC_01232018ej_0054--2805e192125704022e11014a9fc113bb.jpg 020_MMC_01232018jg_0301--54f6541b99446775394912f6cb13554a.jpg 021_MMC_01232018jg_0318--baa47df0b496ae8562a6e0f87e42ff5e.jpg 023_MMC_01232018mm_0584--2ee1e1509d599a0e4c04c67e80ea584f.jpg 024_MMC_01232018ej_0521--4587f28fae6323dfecabb3b256786fc5.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Asuka Category:Carmella Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young